


嫉妒心

by cloudluna



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: LOFTER禁转载，谁转载拉黑谁哦钢管舞play，虽然事实上没啥钢管舞内容……本人不会跳舞，都是胡编乱造以及跟真人没一毛钱关系，都是我XJB编的为了安全起见不加任何tag，能不能看到随缘叫嫉妒心但是好像和嫉妒的关系也不大……





	嫉妒心

**Author's Note:**

> 原来那个冰场上无所不能的人，也同样拥有卑微的嫉妒心——真是令人难以置信。

PWP没有逻辑，别跟我讨论逻辑问题，没有AO3账号的，评论走LOFTER吧。

　　“天总，愿赌服输啊知道不？”

　　被大家“爱称”为“分钱大赛”的世团赛刚刚结束，不管拿到了什么成绩，总之这个赛季的结束还是很轻松愉快的。戈米沙这一年来的工作重心转向了编舞和卖刀，所有的大型赛事都是他的商机，自然不会错过和老朋友们聚会兼推销的机会，主办方的晚宴刚一结束，就拐带着一群男单的老朋友奔去了通宵营业的居酒屋。

　　……当然，某位酒精过敏的男单大魔王只能苦逼兮兮地喝酸得要死的橙汁。

　　金博洋今天第一万次后悔自己为什么要同意米沙出来喝酒的提议，他早该知道米沙不可能只是老老实实喝酒不搞事情的！真心话大冒险谁玩都没关系，但就只有他的情况很麻烦，陈巍小周和宇野他们在场上就一直对他和羽生的互动挤眉弄眼，如果给他们问真心话的机会，怕不是要把他和羽生的底裤都扒没了，所以他就只有大冒险这一个选择。

　　尽管现在看来，也说不好是真心话更坑还是大冒险会害死他了……

　　“米沙你说你是不是故意的！让我当着在场所有人的面跳钢管舞！”金博洋崩溃地抱住了自己的脑袋。“你天总是什么人你不知道吗，连钢管舞啥样都没看过，跳啥跳啊？”

　　羽生结弦忍着笑帮金博洋解围：“博洋是中国人呀，听说中国这方面的表演是不被允许的，不像日本到处都有歌舞伎町，他是真的没见过也不会跳啦，米沙换个条件吧。”

　　戈米沙已经喝得稍微有点高，啪地一声把酒瓶拍在桌子上。“不行！说了愿赌服输就是愿赌服输！金博洋你不会跳的话我给你做示范，你跟着学就行，但是不能不跳！”

　　耍了点心计，根本没喝多少酒还很清醒的陈巍也跟着起哄：“没错没错！金博洋你可别玩不起啊，米沙都做这么大牺牲了！”

　　周知方向金博洋抛了一个爱莫能助的眼神，这一桌子人就数他年纪最小资历最浅，就算他想帮忙也是无能为力。

　　金博洋默默给自己做了半天的心理建设。跳钢管舞顶多是丢人罢了，而且跟着米沙现学也学不出什么来，比起被这群家伙扒隐私好接受得多，不带怕的。更何况这些年来他一直被冰迷吐槽是奶撩，即使他真的想跳性感诱人的钢管舞，恐怕也挺难的。

　　“行了天总，我也不难为你，今天场馆休息室那里不就正好有根钢管嘛，我们直接回去，现在应该没有什么人了。”米沙站起来拍拍金博洋的肩膀，把他拉起来往外走。

　　羽生结弦无奈地追出去拉住人。“米沙你等等，场馆那边现在恐怕都锁门了，这么晚了想找人开门也做不到，还是回酒店去吧，我这次订的酒店套房外厅有根管子，虽然不是钢管，但给你们跳舞应该是可以的。”

　　戈米沙看羽生结弦的目光顿时变得很诡异。“羽生看不出来啊，你是订了什么情侣蜜月套房吗？还有这种设备？”

　　羽生结弦被堵得不知道该说什么，事实上这也是他的怀疑，那么突兀的一根立柱确实是很奇怪了，但他真的没有订情趣房间啊。

　　“虽然不是钢管，但是这么硬的实木立柱应该没有问题。”戈米沙敲了敲管子，表示很满意。“天总你看好了，先抓稳管子，把你的腿盘上去，姿态要舒展。至于做什么动作就随便你了，只要腿夹住了或者手抓稳了别从管子上滑下来就行。”

　　金博洋紧张地咽了口唾沫，没有看到他身后的羽生结弦向陈巍甩了个威胁的眼刀，而陈巍顿时把已经快冲出来的爆笑又吞了回去。

　　练花滑的人腿上都有些力气，但手上的力量就差得多了，戈米沙也不例外。他给金博洋做的示范没有什么太依靠臂力的动作，基本都是腿盘住钢管，上身的诱惑扭动。戈米沙被叫了多年的花滑艺术家，手部的动作精细程度比起专业舞者也不差多少，再加上他时不时地抛出的媚眼飞吻，看起来挺像回事。

　　金博洋心里没底，急得手心都有些冒汗了，顺手把戈米沙刚才带回来的啤酒抓过来，直接对着瓶口吹了半瓶给自己壮胆。

　　宇野昌磨无奈地瞥了一眼金博洋，那瓶酒虽然看起来就是普通啤酒，但是实际上是酒精含量挺高的德国黑啤，金博洋虽然不像羽生结弦那样一点酒都不能沾，但酒量也绝没有好到能直接一口气喝半瓶黑啤不出问题。不过，既然自己那位腹黑的前辈都没有提醒对方，他又何必多此一举呢。

　　戈米沙已经从管子上溜了下来，窜到金博洋身后推了推他的后背。“天总，该教的我可都已经教完了，现在看你的咯。”

　　金博洋扯了张纸巾搓了搓手心，换上米沙给他的紧身短裤，深吸一口气抬手抓住了立柱。管子太细了，还没有他的手腕粗，要想只用双腿的力量盘住实在很难，金博洋试了好几次都不得要领，反而磨得自己腿内侧的肌肉有些火辣辣的。

　　“天总你的姿势不对！”戈米沙走上前指了指，“你腿根那里太瘦，根本使不上劲，用你的膝盖上面一点夹住管子就不会滑下来了，反正也没有要你做什么倒挂之类的动作，能稳住不滑就行了。”

　　金博洋觉得心里有些燥，忍不住把身上的外衣扯了下来。这次他成功地夹稳了管子，但他的大脑已经有些迟钝，愣了一会儿才想起米沙教的，放开双手向后做了下腰动作。

　　羽生结弦看得心惊肉跳，怕他一不小心掉下来摔伤，从套间卧室的柜子里把备用被子抱了出来铺在周围的地毯上。

　　戈米沙看着维持一个动作又不动了的金博洋忍不住扶额。“天总你是要跳舞不是在摆pose好不？动起来啊！用你的胸和腰去磨管，能转得动的话就转两圈？”

　　酒意渐渐上涌，金博洋的意识还算清醒，但思维基本停滞了，行动全靠本能。听到米沙的指导，他只是愣了一下，就真的攀住管子开始做波浪状的起伏。酒后的金博洋柔软度比起平时更好，从脖颈到胸口再到腰腹，柔顺地贴住光滑的木管，又渐渐退开，盘住管子的双腿转了个方向，微微抬头，因为酒意而蒙上了一层水雾的眼睛眨了眨，竟然一瞬间有了蛇一般的妖异魅惑。

　　羽生结弦的喉结动了动，这是他没有见过的金博洋，之前哪怕是最亲密的接触，金博洋也总是有那么一丝羞涩和胆怯，从没有展现过如此放纵和诱惑的一面。这让他忍不住怀疑，究竟是自己的魅力不够吸引对方，还是自己的“能力”还有待提高？

　　金博洋觉得自己更热了，忍不住用发烫的脸去贴凉冰冰的管子，然而这并不能缓解他从内心泛起的燥热。遵循着本能，他空出一只手，一把将身上仅剩的T从头上扯了下来。

　　戈米沙虽然喝得有点高，但他的意识比金博洋清醒得多，看到羽生结弦骤然变得幽深的眼神就知道大事不好玩过头了，赶紧没话找话地补救：“行了啊天总，我们也都看到你跳钢管舞了，就算你已经完成大冒险了，我看你这醉得不轻，赶紧好好醒酒休息一下，我就先走了，羽生没喝酒让他照顾你吧。”

　　戈米沙溜得飞快，还不死心想看热闹的陈巍被周知方连拖带拽地拉走了，最会看眼色的宇野昌磨更是早就没影了，套房里只剩下还在磨蹭立柱的金博洋和看着他的羽生结弦。

　　金博洋还懵懵地挂在管子上，似乎没有反应过来怎么一眨眼的时间人都不见了。羽生结弦叹了口气，走过去把人抱下来。“天天，他们都走了，没有人看你跳舞了。”

　　金博洋乖乖地趴在羽生结弦怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的肩窝。“我不想给他们看，我只想跳给你一个人看。”

　　金博洋没有看到羽生结弦变得柔和的眼神，但他感觉到了落在发际线上轻轻的吻。“为什么天天在不喝酒的时候从来没有对我说过这样的话呢？你大概没法想象刚才我看着你的时候心里有多么嫉妒，嫉妒他们竟然也可以看到你这样的诱惑。”

　　然而只剩下了直线思维的金博洋并没能理解羽生结弦这么复杂的想法。“你不要嫉妒，我给你跳舞好不好，他们都看不到的那种！”他伸手扯了扯羽生结弦身上的外套，“你把衣服脱了好不好，你衣服的料子太滑了，我抓不住怎么给你跳舞呀……”

　　羽生结弦大概猜到了金博洋要怎么给他“跳舞”，顺从地脱掉了自己的外套T恤和长裤，身上只留了一条平角裤。

　　金博洋扑上来摸了摸他的腹肌，似乎很是满意皮肤的触感，反手把羽生结弦推靠在立柱上，双手挂住他的脖颈，腰上一用力，两条腿盘住他的腰腹，整个人都贴在了他身上。

　　他摇摇欲坠的姿势让羽生结弦很是担心，但他刚伸出手想要托住金博洋，就被对方阻止了。“你站好了不要动啊，你一晃我就盘不稳了，我摔一下没有关系，万一把你哪里拉伤了我可就罪过大了。”

　　在一旁看着金博洋摩擦钢管和自己被当成钢管的感觉完全不是一个数量级——毫无遮挡的肌肤相亲，非常容易使得心底压抑的欲望之火直接爆炸。金博洋在他的腰间扭动髋部，幅度不大，接触和摇摆却充满了心照不宣的诱惑，有些发烫的嘴唇在他的喉结处若即若离，甚至还伸出小舌头舔了舔。

　　“天天，你不能这样对我……”羽生结弦苦笑，他又不是圣人，被这么挑逗还没有把金博洋直接按到床上去，是因为他还记得眼前这个人喝了酒脑子不清醒，但如果再继续下去他可不保证自己还能忍得住。

　　金博洋对他的话置若罔闻。他停止了扭胯，狡猾地用自己的下身摩擦羽生结弦的下腹，却又不让他得到足够的快感，只是一触即离，随后臀部高高翘起，用胸膛去贴合对方的胸肌，紧密得能够听见彼此的心跳。如此循环往复，羽生结弦被折磨得眼底都泛起了血丝，彻底失去了忍耐力。

　　“这可都是天天的错，我本来真的不想把你怎么样的哦。”羽生结弦一边自言自语，一边扯掉了金博洋身上最后的一条短裤。这个小坏蛋折腾了他这么久，现在该算总账了。

　　金博洋还挂在他身上，他调整了一下姿势，从被压在管子上变成了把对方压在管子上。挑逗了这么许久，金博洋并不是一点反应都没有，他自己的下身也已经是半硬的状态。羽生结弦没用上力气，只是用右手食指和中指的指腹顺着柱体凸出的经络轻轻揉捻，拇指时不时地擦过尖端，左手的手心覆在他的胸前，揉搓那两颗敏感的小豆子。

　　这种小猫挠痒痒一样的碰触显然不能满足金博洋，反而更增强了他的焦躁感，他忍不住挺腰把自己更深地送进对方怀里。“你用点力行不，这么摸难受死我了！”

　　羽生结弦笑得有些邪气，他低头吻了吻金博洋的嘴唇。“天天，你要学会有一点耐心……这么心急只会让我更不想随你的心意呢，更何况，欠的债总是要还的。”

　　金博洋迷迷糊糊的脑子已经不足以让他理解这么复杂的问题了，他的行为完全顺从自己的本能，腿上用力弹起，整个人像八爪鱼一样再次挂在了羽生结弦的身上。

　　这么“生猛”的行为把羽生结弦惊得有些发懵，这个热情到扑上来到处啃的金博洋真是十分陌生。眼看着他的吻从锁骨一路向下，已经在乳晕周围打转了，羽生结弦当机立断半拖半抱地把他带进了浴室。

　　四月底的福冈天气已经热起来了，两个人又闹出了一身火气，羽生结弦直接拧开了偏凉的水温对着金博洋浇了满头满脸。被这么一激，金博洋烧着了的脑子终于清醒了一点。

　　但他并不打算让羽生结弦意识到这件事。他只是喝多了一点，又不是没有记忆，他在亲密中一直都处于比较被动的状态，以为羽生会更喜欢掌控一切的感觉，却没有想过原来羽生也会患得患失，觉得他不够热情。实际上他也经常会觉得羽生太温柔克制，现在正好将错就错把这层窗户纸捅破了。

　　在羽生面前给自己做扩张的感觉真的太羞耻了，金博洋觉得羽生结弦的目光仿佛要在自己身上烧出个洞来了。两个人都是运动员就是这点不好，一到赛季期间就不得不禁欲，半年下来一切都要从头做起了。

　　虽然金博洋动作慢得羽生结弦简直忍不住想要冲上去帮他了，但他还是压抑住了这种冲动。金博洋看起来是想要送他一份大礼，如果太早拆开包装就失去了神秘感。而且，看着细长白皙的手指在那个迷人的小洞里进出旋转，也是难得的视觉享受呢。

　　金博洋费了半天劲儿，终于往自己的后面塞进去了三根手指，羽生结弦却没有像他预想中的那样扑上来，反而是抱着手臂靠在浴缸边上，仿佛无动于衷地看着他忙活。

　　——刚才那个说自己嫉妒得不得了的羽生结弦怕不是个假的吧，金博洋腹诽着。然而箭已经在弦上，不得不发了，他干脆心一横，冲上去一把扯住羽生结弦，双腿跨开，用自己的臀缝去摩擦那个早已挺立的大家伙。

　　羽生结弦终于得到了他梦寐以求的礼物，心急的金博洋把自己料理好送到了他的餐桌上。他伸手探下去摸了摸，小洞温热柔软地吸吮他的手指，括约肌还有点儿紧张，能够摸到微微的颤抖——如果他还能忍得住，那恐怕就不是个正常的血气方刚的男人了。

　　被羽生结弦托起来的那一瞬间金博洋是懵逼的，他从小被队里的双人男伴冰舞男伴都托举过，这种感觉并不算陌生，但他从没想过羽生都能把他托起来！虽然只是举了一下之后就让他靠墙上了，这臂力也很惊人了。更令他感到惊慌的是，羽生似乎就打算用这个姿势进入他，这个深度没法想象！

　　“不行yuzu！我会死的！”金博洋扭动着想要离开羽生的禁锢，然而羽生结弦死死按住他的腰，下身在洞口试探地磨了磨就直接一插到底，顶得金博洋差点背过气去。但随之而来的吻很好地安抚了他，羽生含着他的嘴唇轻柔地舔弄，灵活的舌尖钻进他的口中，带动他躲藏的小舌头一起舞动。

　　两个人也不是第一次，虽然站立的姿势和以前的感觉有些偏差，羽生还是很快找到了金博洋的敏感点。被顶到那一点的瞬间金博洋仿佛从脊柱窜起一股电流，两天长腿条件反射般地紧紧夹住了羽生的腰身。他的反应更加刺激了羽生的凶性，了解羽生结弦的人都知道，平时照片里的小仙男，在赛场上的气场是多么的人退鬼避，没几个人扛得住开启疯狂模式的羽生结弦的冲击。

　　碾压在敏感点上的高频率冲刺在金博洋的身体里掀起了惊涛骇浪，他的下身贴在羽生的腹肌上，随着冲撞的动作有一下没一下地蹭着，快感层层堆积，心里仿佛着了一把火。

　　“yuzu……yuzu……嗯……啊！”金博洋已经迷乱得只会喊羽生结弦的名字，羽生是容易出汗的体质，持续了这么久的剧烈运动，汗出得整个人都在滴水，金博洋的腿又发软，根本就夹不住他的腰，一直都在刺溜刺溜地往下滑，整个人完全靠着身后的墙壁和羽生托在他臀部的手臂支撑着，无从着力的感觉太可怕，仿佛分分钟要被羽生顶穿了。

　　“不行了……我要射了……”金博洋剧烈地喘息着，感觉自己已经快到达临界点。然而羽生结弦听到他的话却停了下来，在他身体里的那个东西也也不再顶撞，只是小幅度地在他的敏感点附近慢悠悠地摩擦。

　　这样强行停下来，羽生结弦也一样不好受，现在他看起来已经完全是刚刚从水里捞出来的样子了。“天天，你刚才说，你只想给我一个人看？现在跳给我看好不好，这才是真的只有我一个人能看到的吧。”

　　“Hanyu Yuzuru你就是个混蛋！”金博洋暴怒了，从下身传来的痒意让他觉得简直抓心挠肝，但他知道羽生有多么说到做到。只能心不甘情不愿地撑起身体，双手搂住羽生的肩膀，扭动着去磨蹭对方宽阔的胸肌，亲吻他的耳垂和锁骨，用酸软无力的脚心磨蹭他修长有力的小腿。

　　“你可以了吧！我没力气了！”金博洋累得完全撑不住多久，腰一软直接又靠回了凉冰冰的墙上。羽生结弦也无意多为难金博洋，把人又搂紧了一些，对准他的敏感点又开始了高速的顶撞。金博洋的身体一阵阵地紧绷着，羽生能够感受到包裹着他的内壁颤巍巍地不断收缩，金博洋的腿抖得带着他都有些晃动，知道他真的已经快要到了。

　　临近高潮的金博洋更加急切主动，甚至努力挺起下身迎合羽生的抽插，手指胡乱地抓挠他的肩背。而羽生结弦微微低头，含住他的乳尖，用力一吸，下身朝着敏感点准确地一碾——金博洋终于失控地喷发了。瞬间的紧缩和虹吸力也直接把羽生逼到了临界点，没来得及拔出，就直接全打在了内壁上。

　　羽生结弦把头靠在金博洋的肩窝感受高潮的余韵，金博洋却不愿意再贴在冷冰冰的瓷砖上了。“你……先把我放下来……”金博洋的呼吸还很急促，这一句有些发哑，充满了情欲气息的话差点把羽生结弦又听硬了，但是两个人的体力都很难负担再来一轮的消耗，他赶紧把金博洋放下，又贴心地扶住了肩膀——腿软的某人直接又摔进了他怀里。

　　“完了，我明天怕是要被陈三儿笑死，他想看这个热闹很久了。”金博洋的酒劲儿彻底过了，想起自己喝懵了的时候做的事简直想挖个坑把自己埋了，对着羽生做什么都不要紧，那算是两个人的情趣，但是米沙说什么就跟着做什么，在羽生面前给那几个唯恐天下不乱的家伙真跳了钢管舞？他现在还没凉都是因为后来本能的求生欲爆发，正好捋到了羽生结弦的顺毛上吧？

　　羽生结弦眯着眼睛微笑起来，亲了亲金博洋肉嘟嘟的脸颊。“没有关系的天天，我可以保证他们明天不会随便乱说一个字哦。”如果是那些老前辈，他可能没有办法，但是米沙？Nathan Chen？这两个人的嘴他要是还封不住，那可就愧对他这么多年打拼出来的“大佬”名声了。

　　金博洋并不知道羽生结弦到底是如何“威胁”了陈巍和戈米沙他们，但是那之后的很长一段时间里这两个人见到他都恨不得绕路走，给了他完全等同于羽生大佬的待遇。

　　“yuzu，你的嫉妒心是不是也太可怕了一点？现在他们都不敢和我说话了啊？”

　　“是吗？我觉得一点都不过分哦，我恨不得他们都看不见你才好呢，这么可爱的博洋酱就应该是我一个人的宝物！”

　　“说多少次了！不要！叫！我！博！洋！酱！再这样我要叫你羽生sama了！”

　　“虽然这个称号听起来很中二，但是我不介意的哦，反正也没有别的人会这么叫我，专属于天天的称呼，想想就很开心呢。”


End file.
